fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood-Make Magic
|rōmaji= Uddo Meiku |type=Caster Magic Molding Magic Elemental Magic Wood Magic |user= Mayao }} Wood-Make Magic ( , Uddo Meiku lit. Wood Molding Magic): is a Caster Magic, a form of Molding Magic, and an Elemental Magic that utilizes wood for various versatile offensive and defensive capabilities. Similar in style and practice as the rest of the molding magics, it’s more often used than its parent magic Wood Magic, as molding magic allows a certain versatility that it representative of the user’s own innate abilities and creative skill. Description Wood-Make Magic ( , Uddo Meiku lit. Wood Molding Magic): is a Caster Magic and form of Molding Magic that utilizes wood for various combative purposes. Similar in style and practice as the rest of the molding magics, it’s more often used than its parent magic Wood Magic, as molding magic allows a certain versatility that it representative of the user’s own innate abilities and creative skill. To perform Wood-Make, the user would need to be in constant contact with an earthy surface instead of being able to manifest it out of pure magic energy. Through the ground, a user can manipulate their own magical energy to control both decayed and living roots of trees, allowing them to uproot large roots and catch opponents off guard, or provide a sneak attack. The possibilities are limitless, so long as the caster’s mental capabilities aren’t hindered. With Wood-Make, the user can create wood from the ground of various stabilities, such as brittle wood, sturdy wood, fire-resistant wood (Japanese Rowan), and soft wood. When these types of wood are brought for, the user can make the wood grow to great sizes, form them into diverse shapes and use it as both offensive and defensive purposes. This magic makes for a great defense due to its sturdy, guarding-like structure. In a forest, the user could manipulate and shape the entire battlefield just through the use of the tree roots underground. Although of course, it would cause its user to expend a lot of magic energy. The user can turn a grassy plains into the densest forest. From there, if the user is truly skilled, they can cause certain types of flowers to grow from their wood such as: poison ivy, pollinated flowers with sleepy pollen, and poisoned fruit. Due to Wood-Make being a variation of Earth Magic and its earthy nature, the user can manifest complete trees, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, and moss and fungus. These trees—even though they’re made from magical energy—are fully capable of producing seeds and pollen, and the trees would never age if the caster so wishes it, otherwise, they’d still age like normal life. The defensive uses are endless for this magic such as creating large thickets of vine and trees for cover, wooden shields, and layering false moss and plants over holes in the ground. Using the tree roots, the user can create enough movement underground that they can make the ground cave in, perfect for setting up traps, or needing to get underground. Also, any sturdy tree root that they manifest, is durable enough to break through and tunnel down through layers of soil and rock. Wood-Make serves a couple of healing purposes as the user can create a tree that grows certain healing flowers, or trees with certain healing aromas, although they are not able to create medicinal herbs, as it’s something far more diverse and specific for Plant Magic. Mayao's Spells Offensive Spells *'Wood-Make: Scythe' ( , Sukuīzu):Roots form up from the ground and intertwine together, creating a thick wooden scythe, with a particularly sharp blade. When the formation is complete, the scythe is left protruding from the ground, and only the user is able to withdraw it from the ground. If anyone else tries to pull it, it doesn't budge, much like the "sword in the stone". When attacking with the scythe, it's also capable of leaving behind splinters in their opponents wounds. **'Splinter Force': A barrage of small, pin-sharp, splinters are able to shoot from the blade of the scythe. *'Wood-Make: Hardened Bokken' (硬化した木剣, Kōka Shita Bokutō): A traditional wooden Japanese sword is formed, made of a particular sturdy wood that allows it to not break easily. Like the scythe, this sword too is sharp along its blade, with hidden grooves for leaving behind splinters. *'Wood-Make: Arrows' (矢, Ya): Made to be a long-range spell, a Magic Seal appears in front of both outstretched hands, the user releasing an arrow or several wooden arrows, which are flying at high speeds to the chosen target. The user can extend the usage of this spell, creating an actual bow or even a longbow, particularly changing all the properties within the arrow and the way they act in the battle. Depending on the user’s mastery, they are able to make a variety of shots, being it subsequently or in another way. The arrow itself has the great penetrative capability, even higher than Wood-Make: Scythe due to the flying speeds that the arrows are sent at. It has and is quite versatile even by marks of the mentioned spell. *'Wood-Make: Surging Root' (急増する根, Kyūzō Suru Ne): The user thrust both of their hands towards the ground with a wide magic circle around them (similar to Ice-Make: Geyser) except, the user forces a multitude of roots through the ground, surging forth towards anywhere the user decides. They can see the path that the roots are taking through their mind's eye, where at the final destination, the roots will surge forth from the ground, similar to a geyser, but with the roots twisting around each other in a continuous movement. *'Wood-Make: Lance' ( , Ransu): is one of the basic spells, when the user extends their arms forward, creating a small Magic Seal, from which long, curved wood lances are shot directly toward their target in quick succession. As expected, Lance Spell impales the chosen target with a barrage of spears flying at a great speed, leaving the target with great penetrative damage. What must be noted, that the released lances are shot in the direct line, with no changing in its direction, however, lances reach their target in the different order, one faster, another slower. Also, but rarely utilized, the user is able to alter the appearance of their Lance Spell to make it similar to actual spear or lance, i.e. a long-ranged weapon, in order to fight and defeat their target in close combat; at such rate, the spell still saves its penetrative capability, and moreover, the user can extend the actual length of their weapon in its second form, in order to surpass the possible gap between them and their target or enemy. Even though this is a regular spell, it is quite powerful spell, which successes as both close-range and long-range attack, which can be used either from the hands of user or even beneath their feet, i.e. from the underground by using the roots that lie underneath the earth and soil. *'Wood-Make: Wood Twist' ( , '' Mokuzai Suisuto''): Defensive Spells *'Wood-Make: Dome' ( , Dōmu): By kneeling and placing their hands on the ground, much like Wood-Make: Surging Root, the user instead crafts an intricately woven dome-shaped protection base from the ground. The roots sprout from the ground quickly and entwine themselves (much like a weavers basket), creating a durable dome structure, shielding any who hides within it. Even though the wood has a good resistance to fire attacks, it's still susceptible to damage. *'Wood-Make: Beaver Dam' (海狸ダム, Bībā Damu):The user erects a large barricade structure compiled of large tree trunks, branches, sticks, and whatever else heavily wooded item the user decides to use. It acts much like a defensive wall, protecting the user—and whoever else—on the other side. While using this spell, the user has to maintain their stance, with one leg in front, slightly bent, and both palms outstretched towards the dam in order to keep it up. While the dam sustains damage, it slightly pains the user, as if they were dealt a milder version of the blow. Through the attacks, if the user is able to concentrate enough, they can steadily repair any damages made with more wood. Following the laws of physics, the bigger the damage, the longer it takes to repair, whereas smaller afflictions can be repaired within a second. Supplementary Spells *'Wood-Make: Stairs' (階段, Kaidan): Just as the name implies, the user thrusts their hands outwards, slightly angled down, and form a set of stairs made of durable wood that withstand any weight. If the user so wishes it, they can change the color and texture: such as birch stairs, oak stairs, mahogany, or even a dark green. The amount of steps added to the stairs depends on the user's magical energy. The more steps, the more magical power that is spent. This spell is widely versatile in its own right, as the user can control the stairs to any length that they want, and can continue to lengthen the stairs while they are on it, and can simultaneously shorten it from the bottom (useful if running from opponents). Spiral stairs can also be made, as the wood is able to bend to a certain length, and still hold. As with any molding magic, much of the style and shape depends on the users tastes and wishes, like when Mayao added handrails to her stairs. *'Wood-Make: Timber Beast' (木材獣, Mokuzai-jū): This spell actually encases both of the user's arms within a strong wood with sharpened claws, much like that of a beast's arm or hand. This gives the user's arm an extra "punch" when they fight, and acts much like a armor to where they can bring their arms up and block any blow as if the wood was made of metal. The sharpened claws are an added bonus, allowing the user to deal inflicting wounds, with the chance to leave behind splinters. Mayao has demonstrated the full capabilities of this spell when she jumped off a building, and used the one arm encased in bark to completely absorb her entire impact, without pain. If the user is strong enough, they can continuously reinforce the wood, to the point where they are able to smash through rocks and trees. Dynamic Spells *'Wood-Make: Timber Wolves' (狼作成された木材, Ōkami Sakusei Sa Reta Mokuzai lit. Wolves created from timber): A magic circle appears above the user's hands, and another one appears a little ways away on the ground. From it, anyone can actually see the wood and branches and sticks and leaves forming together into the shape of beast much like a wolf. Just like wolves, they can howl, have de petites pointes for teeth, and have the basis of animal instincts, but will still obey their caster on a simplistic level such as who to attack and where. *'Wood-Make: Oaken Giant' (オーキン巨人, Ōkin Kyojin): *'Wood-Make: Woodpecker' (木を叩く鳥, Kio Tataku Tori lit. Bird who knocks on wood): Trivia Category:Raven Queen Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Plant Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Wood Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities